Finding My Real Family
by Darla's-Fallen-Angel
Summary: Piper's pov. When Piper's 14 she finds out that her family really isn't who she thinks they are. Chapter 3 is finally up!Please R&R.
1. Discovery

**Finding My Real Family**

A/N: This is Piper's pov and she's 14 years old, she doesn't know Prue, Phoebe or Grams yet, but you'll find out why later in the story. And does anyone know when Piper's birthday is? Because I looked all over the internet and couldn't find a date, so I had to make one up. I know it's in July…anyway, please R&R.

            Ever since I can remember I've always pretended that my parents weren't really mine, that I was really royalty or something and just got switched at birth. It's childish, I know, but it's just so boring being an only child, living in Colorado, where all the houses and people look exactly the same. My life is just dull. Dull, dull, dull. Get up, go to school, do homework, and then go to bed and wake up the next morning to do it all over again. I want something different, I want excitement. I've lived here my whole life, in the same house, known the same people. I just want something, anything to happen to make my life more excising. 

            But at least I'm 14  and a half now so I can get my permit and start to learn how to drive, that's something new at least and my parents will buy me a car for my 16th birthday, which I can't wait. It's a Saturday and I have nothing better to do, so I should go get my permit today. 

"Hey mom" I call walking down the stairs, "Will you take me to get my permit now?" "Okay honey, let me just get my keys" mom says to me as I walk down the stairs. "Oh, and I need my birth certificate too" I remind her. "I know Piper, it's up stairs, go get it while I look for my keys" "Okay mom" I laugh to myself, my mom is so scatterbrained she's always losing everything. _Maybe that's why dad left her_, I think, walking back up the stairs, but I quickly push that though out of my head. My parents had divorced only a few months ago, but it as still hard to think about it. I walked into my mom's room and saw my birth certificate lying on top of a stack of papers next to my mom's laptop. I picked it and looked at it, seeing a stamp at the bottom that said 'this is a copy, not the real document' I rolled my eyes I can't use this, the stupid DMV wants the real one. "Mom!" I called again, walking back down stairs "This is a copy, where's the real one?" "That is the real one" mom answered. "It says 'copy' on it" I say pointing to the stamp. "Oh, well, then, uh, I don't know" Mom stutters out, turning pale. What's wrong with her? "You lost it? My birth certificate?" I ask incredulously. "No" mom answers. "Where is it?" I ask, wondering why she's acting so weird all of a sudden. "I don't know, we can deal with this later, okay? Anyway, I should go into work." "It's Saturday" I remind her. Mom shrugs "Oh, well you know overtime." She says and walks out the door. Why do I suddenly feel like she's avoiding me? Whatever.

I'll just look for it on my own. I decide as I walk back up stairs and set the copy certificate on my bed, but I stop as something catches my eye, it says Piper Halliwell on it. Is this even the right birth certificate? My name is Piper Johnson, not Halliwell. I sit down on my bed and read the rest of it, the birthday is right, July 10, 1988, and so it the birth place, San Francisco, California, my parents moved to Colorado after I was a few months old. But under 'parents' it says Victor and Patty Halliwell. _My_ parents' names are Steven and Tracy Johnson. I wonder what's going on, my mom sure seemed freaked out when I realized it was a copy. Maybe I'm adopted, No way, my parents would have told me way before this, I've even asked them before and they'd said no. It's probably just a typo on the last name. On all the names, or it's just the birth certificate of some other girl who's has the same birthday as me, there has to be a logical explanation like that, what else could it be? 

I decide to call my best friend, Elizabeth, to see what she thinks about all of this. "Hello? Liz, it's me" I tell her once she answers the phone. "Hey Piper, what's up?" Liz asks, and I tell her about my weird birth certificate. "So what do you think it means?" I ask once I'm done explaining everything .Liz pauses, thinking, "I don't know, maybe you are adopted" Liz answers "Or switched at birth or something. Maybe your real parents are, like, celebrities" Liz laughs and I roll my eyes. "Liz, be serious, that kind of stuff never happens to real people, what do you really think it means." I ask. "Well, you said it's a copy and you have to send away to get those  so they probably just sent you the wrong one and your mom never noticed, I mean, you know your mom, would she notice a thing like that?" "No, she wouldn't" I agreed, feeling better. I'm not adopted at all; of course they just sent us the wrong one, that makes since. "Thanks Liz, you're right, it just freaked me out for a minute." "No problem Piper, see ya" "bye" I hung up the phone and looked down at the birth certificate again, as much as I believe what Liz said is true, something still doesn't feel right.

I know! I'll look through my baby stuff, maybe my real birth certificate will be in there. I take the cardboard box out of my mom's closet marked "Piper's baby stuff" and open it, there's tons of pictures, old drawings that I made when I was little, but no birth certificate, and I notice something else too, as I look though the box, there are no pictures of me before I was two. None, at all. In fact, I realize, I've never seen a picture of me as a baby. What happened? It's like I just came into existence at two years old. It's getting a lot harder to believe the birth certificate was just switched.

When my mom gets home form work a few hours later; I'm in the living room waiting for her. I'm determined to get some answers, something's just not right here. "Mom?" I ask once she walks in the door, "I was looking through my baby stuff, and I was wondering, how come there are no pictures of me before I'm two?" Mom sighs, "We can talk about this later" she answers. No! "And how come my last name is different on my birth certificate?' I ask, there's no way we're going to talk later, she's going to tell me now. "Your father was right, he said you'd start to get curious eventually, I didn't believe him" she answered. "Get curious about what, Mom what's going on?" I ask, becoming impatient.

"Let me call Steven, we should tell you together" Mom says, picking up he phone. Tell me what??? It must be huge for mom to be calling dad, she hasn't spoken to him since the divorce. A few minutes later Dad walks in the door looking just as worried and pale as mom. What are they about to tell me? "Lets go into the living room to talk, you should sit down for this" Dad says and they walk ahead of me to the living room and sit down silently. "What's going on?' I ask again and take a deep breath before asking my next question, "Am I adopted?" "No" Moms says and I breathe a sigh of relief, "You're kidnapped"

A/N: Well? Was that a surprise? If you're confused, the next chapter will explain it a lot more clearly. 


	2. Kidnapped

**Finding My Real Family**

**Chapter 2 "Kidnapped"**

A/N: Thanks to my loyal readers and friends wAnNaBpIpEr and CharmingTess. And the other people who review too, like hyperpiper91, Hallie and Caryn. I hope this chapter explains everything more clearly, and sorry it's so short. But oh well, here we go:

            Kidnapped. I repeated the word in my head. No, it couldn't be, I've grown up with my same parents my whole life, I would know if someone came along and kidnapped me. They must be joking, aren't they? They must be, but something inside told me that they were serious. A thousand questions rushed through my head; Why? How? When? I just shook my head not understanding what they were telling me. "Mom…Dad" I looked at them helplessly and Mom's arms wrapped around me in a hug "We're so sorry honey" she said sadly. "But…how?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer. 

            Mom pulled away from me slightly and took a deep breath. "Piper, honey, we, your dad and me, we're not your real parents" she said slowly, clearly not sure how I'd react to this. "I'm sorry" Dad added softly. My head was spinning and I felt sick. How could they have kidnapped me? I didn't know, didn't want to know. Nothing made sense, except one thing was certain: nothing would ever be the same again.

            "How?" I asked again praying to God that they wouldn't tell me and yet at the same time I wanted to know. "Well" Dad started "when you were two, your mother" _not my real mother_, I couldn't help but thinking "Your mother found you in a grocery store in San Francisco" Dad told me. I pulled away from mom, suddenly angry, "So you just _took_ me?!?" I screamed. Both of my parents flinched at my tone, but I couldn't help it. "You don't understand" Mom said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "No I don't" I said matter-of-factly. "I'd been trying to get pregnant for so long, and then I saw you all alone in that grocery store, you were crying and I just picked you up to comfort you. But then you stopped crying and looked up at me with those big brown eyes and I knew I was meant to have you" Mom explained. I softened at this and sat back down on the couch again. "But…but didn't my real parents come looking for me?" I asked softly. "I don't know" Dad answered "We were supposed to move out here to Colorado the next day and we did, we just brought you. I never heard anything about your parents looking for you, to tell you the truth; I don't know anything about them at all." Dad admitted. "So they never tried to find me at all?" I asked, near tears. Maybe I was meant to be with this family, my real one obviously didn't care about me. "I'm sorry, honey" Mom said hugging me again. I sighed.

            "What happened after you took me? How did you get my birth certificate at all?" I asked not really knowing if I cared or not. "Well…" Dad trailed off uncomfortably. "I _am_ a lawyer, I just pulled some strings and said that we'd lost the real one and needed a copy, along with your social security number and medical records" "You lied" I said matter-of-factly. Normally the idea of my straight and narrow, always-does-the-right-thing dad abusing his high standing as a well respected lawyer would surprise me, but it didn't now. I guess I was just too numb to be surprised by anything anymore. "Yes, we lied" Mom told me, "but you are ours, just because you know this secret doesn't mean anything has changed" How can she say that? Everything's changed. "We have their names, my real parents, I mean, on the birth certificate" I said suddenly. Mom and Dad looked at me, not understanding what I was getting at. "I want to find them" I said decidedly "My real parents"

            My _real _parents, it's so weird to look at the people in front to me, the people that I'd known for my whole life as Mom and Dad and think their not really mine, that there's another set of parents out there that I really belong to. It's still such a foreign thought, it seems unreal. I wonder if anything will ever be normal again.

A/N: Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Because not very many people are, and if I don't get reviews, then I don't continue. okey-dokey?


	3. Are You My Dad?

**Finding My Real Family**

**Chapter 3 "Are You My Dad?"**

A/N: Here is the long awaited third chapter. I hope it was worth the wait.

Emma and Just Always: Yeah, the beginning of this story is similar to the 'Face on the Milk Carton' book, but it really changes and there are some huge twists in up coming chapters. I promise. :-D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: CharmingTess, wAnNaBpIpEr, Hyperpiper91, Caryn, line, Emma, Just Always, Evilpiper421, kangaroo, Rory, Charmed4life, Alex Lipman and Bel-Halliwell. Okay, on with the story:

            'Patty and Victor Halliwell', I typed in to the computer search engine. It had been a week since I learned that I was kidnapped and I have been trying unsuccessfully to find my real parents ever since. My parents, well, my fake parents, thought it was a bad idea. Especially Dad, he didn't want me 'digging up the past' as he called it and he didn't think I would like what I found. For once mom agreed with him, I think this is the first thing they have agreed upon since the divorce. It's still weird to look at them and think that there's another family out there, but I'm starting to get used to feeling like I don't belong. And my parents don't even talk about it unless I bring it up first anyway.

            The search engine came up with one match, a Victor Halliwell living in San Francisco, California. My heart quickened as I saw it. San Francisco is where I was taken from, could it be possible that my family was still living there? I quickly copied down the phone number that the search engine gave and stuffed the piece of paper in my pocket, deciding not to tell my parents until after I had already called him and was sure. But why wasn't there a listing for Patty? I couldn't help but wonder. Maybe they got divorced too, or maybe she moved away. I clicked off the computer as Mom walked by, I didn't want her to see what I was dong. I told her I was going to call Liz and I went up stairs.

            My hands shook as I dialed the number, I wanted more then anything to talk to this man, and find out if he really was my father, but at the same time Dad's words echo though my mind 'don't go digging up the past…you might not like what you get' But before I could worry further about what I was about to do, a male voice answered on the other line. "Hello?" My voice stuck in my throat, and for an instant I was paralyzed in fear, wondering; _Is this the guy? Is this_ _my father?_ "Hello?" he asked again. "Uh, hi" I answered uncertainly, "Is this um, Victor Halliwell?" I held my breath waiting for an answer. "Yes, this is he speaking, can I help you?" Victor answered, sounding hurried, but not unkind. "I…" I trailed off, how could I just tell him that he was my father? "I think you're my dad" I told him honestly. Now it was Victor's turn to pause, and when he spoke again, he did so slowly, as if weighting each word before he said it, "I'm sorry, I only have two daughters" I sighted and wiped the tears out of the corners of my eyes, fighting to keep my voice steady so he couldn't hear it quiver over the phone, "Oh, okay, sorry to bother you." 

            "Wait a minute, what did you say your name was?" Victor asked. and I realized I hadn't told him it yet, "Piper Johnson" I replied and then cringed at my slip "I mean Piper Halliwell, my birth certificate says Piper Halliwell" "hmm" Victor answered and I could tell he was waiting for me to continue, "I was born in San Francisco, in 1988 and my birth certificate says my parents names are Victor and Patty Halliwell." "Piper…" Victor said, and trailed off, but there was a recognition in his voice that he didn't have before and my heart swelled in excitement, he was my dad! "But Piper, how…, where are you?" Victor asked. "I live in Colorado, when I was two, we moved here. My parents and I, well, my other parents" I told him. "Your kidnappers?" Victor asked immediately. "No! No, my parents" I replied and then realized that they did kidnap me and that it must not sound very good to Victor, but he just didn't know them. "Yeah, they did kidnap me, but their good people, they've taken care of me" I reassured him. "So you've… you've been living with these people for 12 years?" Victor asked in astonishment. "I though they were my parents, I only found out they weren't last week" I explained to him. 

            "Oh" Victor answered "Piper, may I please talk to one them?" he asked, and I could tell the conversation he was about to have wasn't going to be a pleasant one. But, it had to happen eventually. "Okay, hold on" I told him, walking down the stairs and handing the phone to mom.

            "Hello?" Mom answered and blanched as she listened into the phone. "Well… well it wasn't exactly a kidnapping" mom sputtered and turned scarlet red in anger as she listened into the phone more, "Well, what kind of people leave a two year old alone in a grocery store?" she snapped, "Don't you dare talk about suing us, Mr.…Mr. Halliwell, my ex-husband is a lawyer and I assure you we have taken the best care of Piper possible." Mom listened into the phone slowly nodding and she started to look less angry, "Well, I'm sure she would, yes, that could be arranged, if she wants to. Okay, my ex-husband and I will make the arrangements. I'll talk to you later, bye." Mom hung up the phone and shook her head. "That Victor is a real…" she trailed off and shook her head, realizing I was still in the room. "I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have called him" I said suddenly feeling guilty for having Mom have to deal with him. He obviously wasn't nice to her.

            "Don't be, honey." Mom replied, giving me a hug "It's only natural that you want to find your real parents. Victor said you could go stay in San Francisco this summer to meet your family if you wanted." "Summer vacation is in a week and a half, are you sure it's okay?" I asked, unable to keep the excitement out of my voice. "Sure, it would be nice for you to meet your family" Mom replied and I jumped up and hugged her. I can't believe in less than two weeks I am about to meet my real parents, I wonder what they'll be like?

A/N: Please, please, please R&R!


End file.
